Closer And Closer
by lizandzackfan
Summary: What if Micheal and Liz had become close friends but kept their friendship from everyone else and how will everyone react when it becomes more.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Closer And Closer

Pairing: Micheal/Liz

Set: After "Crazy" in Roswell

Category: Roswell Fic

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from "Roswell".

Summary: What if Micheal and Liz had become close friends but kept their friendship from everyone else and how will everyone react when it becomes more.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoy this polar fic.

Part 1

(Roswell)

(Liz walked up to the apartment hesitantly, not knowing if this was a good idea but as she remembered what happened earlier she took a deep breath and knocked on the door and after a moment she picked up her hand to knock once more but was stopped as the door flew open and revealed Micheal on the other side. And by the look on his face he was clearly surprised to see her there)

Micheal:(raised an eyebrow) Liz? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Maxewell? (He spat out Maxs name still upset by the events that had happened earlier)

Liz:(looked down then looked back up at him with a determined expression) I came here to make sure you were ok. (she sighed) Look can I come in. (Micheal looked at her for a moment and then moved out of the doorway so she could walk in)

Micheal:(once Liz walked in he shut the door and turned to her) What's going on?

Liz:(shrugged) I just wanted to see how you were doing after what happened with Max earlier. (And she had hated that Max had thought it was ok to punch Micheal; especially with what he had gone through with Hank)

Micheal:(looked at her for a moment and nodded, once he realized she was telling him the truth) A little sore (He said after a moment. He watched as Liz nodded and then walked into his Kitchen and grabbed Ice out of the fridge, putting some in a paper towel and wrapping it around the ice; then make her way over to him).

Liz:(motioned to the couch) Sit down. (she watched as he hesitantly sat down, and once he was seated she sat down next to him and carefully place the cloth against his bruise) Here.

Micheal:(after a moment the silence was getting to him so he decided to ask her something that was bothering him the second she walked into his apartment) Liz does Max know you're here?

Liz:(snorted) Are you kidding? He'd kill me if he knew I was here with you, especially since I didn't tell him I was coming. He has some control issues. (At his shocked expression she said) What? Like you didn't' know.

Micheal:(held onto the cloth so he could move his head, ignoring the spark he felt when their hands touched) I did I just didn't think you did. (he said pointedly)

Liz:(shrugged) Well I did, it's kind of hard not to notice. (she looked down at what she said next) Look Micheal I haven't told anyone this, not even Maria but I don't think that me and Max belong together. The longer I'm with him the more I feel it's true.

Micheal:(shocked at what she was telling him) But in your journal-

Liz:(cut him off) Was true but I thought he was different. I didn't think that he was the kind of person who felt like they had to control everything around them and when things don't go the way they want them to they try to force them. (she says as she motions to his bruise) He had no right to hit you like that, especially after everything that's happened. (when she saw him shift uncomfortably, she changed the subject) So what's going on with you and Maria?

Micheal:(shrugged) I like her but Maria just wants someone like Max. Like you said with Max, the longer you're with him the more you know you guys aren't meant for each other.

Liz:(nodded understandingly) Yea. (Before she could say anything more they hear a knock on the door)

Micheal:(he stands up and opens the door, only to have Maria run in) Maria.

Maria: I- (she's cut off as she sees Liz sitting there) Liz? What are you doing here?

Liz:(stood up) I just came to see how Micheal was doing. (she looked at Micheal) I'll just see you later.

Micheal:(nodded and as she walked to the door he said) Liz?

Liz:(stopped and looked at him) Yea?

Micheal:(gives her a small smile, that shocks Maria) Thanks. (Liz smiled at him and then walked out)

Maria:(put her hands on her hips) What was that about? And since when are you and Liz all buddy buddy? (Micheal sighed and shut the door behind him, and sat down on the couch ignoring Marias jealous rant. And for some reason that he didn't know, he couldn't get Liz off his mind)

End Part.


	2. AN: Important Please Read

Hi everyone just dropped in to let you all know that right now I'm just posting and updating my fics on my new site. So if you're still keeping up with my stories go to my profile where you can find the link for my new website:)


	3. Authors Note

Hi I know it's been a while since I've updated but I finally plan to start updating my stories and am currently working on them as we speak. For quicker updates visit my site since I don't know when I'll get them up on here. The link for it should be on my Authors page.


End file.
